Impuissant
by Takamis
Summary: Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas quitter ce bureau? Lui demandait le colonel. [Roy/Edward] One shot Lemon


Bonjour !

Ceci est un one shot sur mon couple préféré de fma: Roy/Ed  
C'est un lemon donc je vous préviens d'avance, et c'est également le premier lemon que j'écris.

 **Update:** J'ai corrigé les quelques fautes que j'ai vues en lisant mon OS, j'en profite pour vous remerciez de vos commentaires (Edofanart si tu repasses par ici, je suis d'autant plus contente que j'ai lu quelques une de tes fictions il y a un moment et que je suivais ton skyblog il y a quelques années :))

* * *

\- Tu peux disposer, lui avait-il dit avec autorité.

Si Edward Elric détestait quelque chose, c'était bien cet air hautain qu'il prenait à chaque fois pour le faire sortir de son bureau. Non, ce n'était pas seulement ça, il le haïssait tout court, lui, Roy Mustang. Ce bâtard de colonel qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'envoyer régler les sales conflits dans des coins les plus paumés d'Amestris pendant qu'il prenait du bon temps à Central en compagnie de ses milles et unes conquêtes.

Jaloux ? Lui ? Loin de là. Il ne comprenait simplement pas comment on pouvait aspirer à un grade aussi haut que généralissime tout en étant un homme aussi paresseux. Sans le lieutenant Hawkeye pour tenir la baraque, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait été dégradé en simple caporal.

\- Tu ne m'as pas entendu Fullmétal ? Ou bien sont-ce tes petites oreilles qui te font défaut ?

\- QUI TRAITEZ-VOUS DE SI PETIT QU IL LUI FAUT UN PORTE VOIX POUR QU ON L ENTENDE ?!

Un large sourire plaqué sur sa gueule d'ange, Roy rit légèrement en reprenant la lecture de son rapport. Une veine se dessina sur le front d'Edward, toujours pas décidé à quitter le bureau de son supérieur, acte qui n'échappait pas à l'attention de ce dernier.

\- Toi, qui d'autre ? Maintenant si tu voulais bien sortir de mon bureau, tu es en train de tout salir.

Edward était trempé suite au mauvais temps dehors, la pluie frappait les vitres de la pièce et les vêtements de l'aîné Elric n'arrangeaient pas les choses, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il haussa les épaules et poussa la patience du colonel en s'allongeant sur le canapé en cuir en face de lui, ignorant l'expression emmerdé du brun. Oui, Edward Elric était petit, certes, mais jamais il ne laisserait son supérieur l'emmerder sans se venger.

\- A cause de qui ? Vous m'avez demandé sur le champ alors qu'il y avait de la flotte dehors. D'ailleurs, ce serait dommage que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ouvre l'une de ses fenêtres, vous vous retrouverez très vite _impuissant_.

Mustang tiqua à ce terme, il voulait jouer ? Très bien, il pouvait bien s'accorder une petite pause pour remettre ce gosse sur le droit chemin. Il déposa la pile de papier sur son bureau et se leva sous les yeux surpris de son subordonné. Reculant vers ses fenêtres, il arbora un sourire confiant en tirant l'une des poignées, laissant l'averse pénétrer son bureau et s'accumuler le long de l'appuie de fenêtre. Un geste qui surprit au plus haut point Edward, l'obligeant à se redresser.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! S'exclama-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Je te prouve que je n'ai pas besoin de l'alchimie pour me défendre, contrairement à toi.

La pluie s'infiltrait au fur et à mesure dans les vêtements du militaire, ainsi que ses gants de tissus. Les gouttes perlaient le long de son visage, contournant ses yeux sombres en amande qui un jour contrôleraient le pays. Edward resta interdit devant ce spectacle peu commun, il n'aurait jamais cru voir le colonel se rendre inutile par lui-même juste pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord.

\- N'importe qui pourrait vous attaquer comme ça, bredouilla Edward espérant que Roy ne l'entende pas. Et vous allez attraper froid.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le bruit du mauvais temps n'empêcha pas le colonel de recevoir les attentions de son subordonné. De dos, il esquissa un simple sourire avant de refermer la fenêtre, ramenant le calme dans la pièce. Edward ne savait plus quoi dire, il avait été pris au dépourvu, Mustang devait avoir un problème aujourd'hui ! Lorsqu'il lui refit fasse, le jeune blond eut le souffle coupé, il était dans le même état que lui, l'eau accumulée dans ses cheveux descendait le long de son front pâle, ignorant ses prunelles sombres pour enfin glisser sur ses lèvres fines étirées en sourire satisfait. Le haut de sa chemise se colle durement contre sa peau, ce qui n'échappe pas au regard avisé du Fullmetal.

\- Alors Fullmetal, vas-tu enfin te décider de quitter ce bureau ? Reprit Roy légèrement amusé de son petit effet.

Le jeune blond secoua sa tête et dévia son regard vers la paperasse accumulée sur son bureau et dérangée par le vent qu'elle vient de subir, si Hawkeye voyait ça, elle lui perforerait la tête de deux tirs bien placés. Peut-être devait-il vraiment partir, cette fois-ci. Non sans un grognement distinct, Edward se releva d'une traite et entreprit de sortir de cette étrange ambiance.

\- Je suis déçu, râla une voix dans le fond de la pièce. Je pensais que le fameux Fullmetal aurait plus de répondant que ça.

\- Fichez-moi la paix ! Cria-t-il en posant sa main sur la poignée.

\- Calme toi, le réprimanda Roy. Tu n'es pas seul dans le QG.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de lui, il hésita un moment à prendre la poudre d'escampette mais sa main restait bloquée sur la poignée sans pouvoir l'abaisser. Il était clair que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de son supérieur.

\- Al doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir, je rentre.

Au moment où le jeune homme prononçait ces mots, une légère pression se fit au niveau de sa main droite. La main de Roy recouvrait la sienne tenant fermement la poignée. D'abord surpris, Edward se tourna pour faire face au grand brun, gardant le contact de leurs deux mains.

\- Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire, colonel ? Murmura-t-il difficilement.

Il déglutit en voyant que son supérieur n'était pas près de lui répondre, leurs visages étaient assez proches pour que chacun sente le souffle de l'autre comme une brise effleurant leur peau. Même dans cette position, Roy gardait un air sûr et assuré, contrairement à Edward, troublé par leur soudaine proximité, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge et de fines perles de sueur marquaient lentement son front collé par quelques mèches blondes.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Edward ? Lui susurra le brun fier du résultat.

Au début, il comptait simplement embêter le Fullmetal, il était certain qu'à ce petit jeu, il ne pourrait rien faire. Edward était si peu expérimenter dans le langage corporel qu'il paniquait sans qu'une parole soit nécessaire. Soutenant le regard intense du colonel, il s'adossa à la porte pour créer une distance plus agréable.

\- C'est à vous que je devrai poser la question ! S'énerva le petit blond cramoisi.

Il sentait à l'intérieur de lui qu'il ne supporterait plus cette situation très longtemps. Son débardeur lui plaquait à la peau sous les bouffées de chaleur envahissant son corps par vague.

Ravi de son manège, l'alchimiste de flamme finit par capituler. Il se redressa, échappant un rire moqueur avant de repartir en direction de son bureau. Toujours collé à la porte en bois, Edward ne bougeait pas, choqué par une telle approche. A quel point il pouvait haïr cet homme ! Cependant, malgré son allure de chien trempé, il lui était impossible de ne pas remarquer le charme émanant de Roy. Cette odeur qu'il avait pu respirer pendant ce court moment lui laissait imaginer ce qui attirait ses nombreuses femmes d'un soir. Il ne put s'empêcher l'espace d'une seconde de les envier.

\- Allons, Alphonse t'attend, tu attends que l'herbe pousse ?

Le ton doux employé par le brun le décontenança. Il n'était pas rare que le colonel le rappelle à l'ordre avec une voix parfois sèche ou qu'il l'embête sur sa taille d'une teinte moqueuse mais douce, c'était le seul adjectif qu'Edward n'assimilait jamais à la voix de Roy Mustang.

\- Colonel, je…bredouilla-t-il en lâchant la poignée.

\- Oui ?

Il s'avança de deux mètres, le voilà de nouveau en face de la personne qui occupait son esprit à l'instant présent. Ce fut à son tour d'être étonné par une telle attitude du Fullmetal. Il s'attendait simplement à recevoir une ou deux insultes avant que la tornade blonde ne décide enfin de quitter son bureau. Mais non, il se tenait là, face à lui, à portée.

\- Séchez-vous vite, lui ordonna Edward en baissant la tête.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Roy ouvrit en grand ses yeux, se pourrait-il que son subordonné s'inquiète pour lui ? Non, il avait probablement rêvé ces paroles, il commençait peut-être à tomber malade. Il ne broncha pas d'un poil.

\- Attends, dit-il dans un léger mouvement de recul, tu as dit quoi là ?

Edward cacha son visage derrière ses mèches blondes, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit aussi rouge, il se sentait brûler sous le regard insistant du colonel.

\- Vous allez vous faire butter dans cet état ! Cracha-t-il en relevant la tête. Après j'aurai un nouveau supérieur encore plus chiant que vous.

Suite à ses paroles sous-entendues, il détourna les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il ne vit Roy se décontracter et retrouver une expression plus tendre pour cet enfant. Non, Edward n'était plus enfant, c'était un adulte dans un corps d'adolescent mais un enfant, certainement pas.

Renonçant à refouler son désir, Roy leva une main humide vers le visage du Fullmetal. Etonné, celui-ci sursauta au contact du tissu contre sa joue. Il croisa alors les deux prunelles sombres du brun et ferma automatiquement les yeux en sentant une fois de plus son souffle mentholé près de ses lèvres.

Roy effaça les derniers centimètres séparant leurs bouches et frôla des siennes les deux pétales rosées du petit blond. Un intense frisson s'empara du corps du plus jeune. D'abord chaste, le colonel n'attendit pas pour demander le passage à sa langue. Edward n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un aussi passionnément, il se remémorait vaguement les bisous innocents que ce font tous les enfants lorsqu'ils sont petits mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient aussi divin que celui que lui donnait Roy.

Instinctivement, Edward se mit sur la pointe des pieds et enfouit ses bras dans le cou du brun, rapprochant leurs corps déjà brûlants. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait brisé cet instant, une douce chaleur se propageait dans tous ses membres, il ne pensait à rien d'autre que cette langue taquine qui explorait sa bouche, lui extirpant un soupir de bien être. Un soupir qui n'échappa pas Roy, glissant lentement ses mains le long des épaules de l'aîné Elric avant d'enlacer tendrement ses hanches, pressant son bassin contre le sien.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Roy détacha ses lèvres de celles de son subordonné, les laissant tous les deux pantelants. Les yeux d'Edward brillaient face au regard intense que lui adressait le brun, il gardait ses mains fermement accrochées à son cou, osant sa main dans les mèches sombres de l'homme, cherchant plus de contact.

\- Je croyais que je devais aller me sécher, se moqua Roy en récupérant des doigts les perles de pluie sur les joues roses de son nouveau partenaire.

\- La ferme, grogna-t-il en collant son front au torse du militaire.

Les caresses du plus âgé se firent plus indécentes, ses mains descendirent jusqu'au fessier du jeune garçon, dessinant la courbe de ses formes par ses doigts habiles. Edward rougit de plus belle, tremblant légèrement contre le corps du brun.

\- Vous êtes en train d'en profiter colonel. Articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Oh ? Eh bien, je ne pense pas être le seul dans ce cas-là, répondit-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa victime.

Enhardi par l'absence de réaction de son subordonné, Roy parsema sa peau de baiser, la marquant par endroit, soutirant de délicieux soupir au petit blond. Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il se permit de remonter le long de sa clavicule pour mordiller légèrement son lobe d'oreille. C'était si…sensuel, Edward lutta contre l'avalanche de sensations qui le submergeaient. Sa réaction ne se fit pas plus attendre, son pantalon devenait trop serré à son goût.

\- Colonel…soupira-t-il lorsque ses mains agrippèrent fermement ses fesses pour le déposer sur le canapé.

\- Chhht, je te l'ai dit, on n'est pas seul dans ce bureau.

Edward se tut instantanément et se pencha en avant pour sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Aucun d'eux n'entendait la pluie s'abattant toujours sur les vitres du bureau. Très vite, l'atmosphère de la pièce se réchauffait pour laisser place à une ambiance plus intime. Assis à califourchon, Roy profita de l'état second de son subordonné pour lui retirer sa veste rouge et la laisser glisser sur le sol. Le bruit de tissu et la soudaine fraicheur sortirent Edward de sa léthargie. Il était hors de question de se faire totalement dominer par son manque d'expérience ! Toujours contre ses lèvres, il déposa ses mains sur le torse de Roy et lui enleva à l'aveugle la veste militaire pour qu'elle rejoigne sa cape.

\- Laisse-toi faire…susurra-t-il doucement en le plaquant davantage sur le canapé.

Rouge de ses paroles, Edward ne fit pas attention aux mains de son vis-à-vis, celles-ci défirent sa queue de cheval, libérant ses longues mèches retombant de part et d'autre de son visage. _Irrésistible…_ fut la seule pensée de Roy. Il ne tarda pas à revenir taquiner sa peau bronzée, la baisant ici et là, n'omettant aucune parcelle, buvant les soupirs de plus en plus nombreux du Fullmetal. Il percevait pleinement les tremblements s'emparant de son corps face à ce désir inconnu, il en jouait.

Encouragé par les multiples réactions de son petit blond, Roy s'attaqua à son débardeur noir, retirant sa propre chemise au passage. Il colla son torse au sien, soutirant pour la première fois un petit gémissement à sa victime. Son visage rouge à l'extrême, sa respiration irrégulière et ses petits bruits attisaient au plus haut point son désir. Il ne résisterait plus longtemps. Pourtant, c'était probablement sa première fois, il se devait de s'appliquer pour lui apprendre les joies des parties de jambe en l'air.

\- Roy…

Il l'embrassa avec encore plus de ferveur, il était rare qu'Edward l'appelle par son prénom, ce qui eut pour effet d'accroitre son désir. Il se sentait un peu trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon et à en voir l'état de son subordonné, il n'était pas le seul. Cependant, il s'inquiéta un moment de la réaction du petit blond.

\- Edward, je vais…

\- Je sais, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Mais oui, il était idiot, c'était évident qu'Edward savait ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était plus un simple gosse, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé continuer s'il ne le voulait pas.

Rassuré, Roy défit la ceinture du blond et le laissa simplement en boxer. Il admira un moment la plastique que c'était fabriqué le Fullmetal, il était plus musclé que ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Pas de là à battre le commandant Armstrong mais assez impressionnant pour être mentionné. La surprise passée, il descendit le dernier rempart de tissu tendu par le désir d'Edward, celui-ci ferma les yeux, de peur de ce que pourrait penser Roy en le voyant. Ayant sûrement compris sa pensée, il remonta l'embrasser le plus doucement possible. Son corps se détendit un court instant avant qu'une main chaude ne s'empare de son membre, entamant un lent va-et-vient. Edward rouvrit brusquement les yeux sous les petites vagues de plaisir traversant son corps, il sentait le regard de Roy posé sur son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête.

\- Roy…je…ne me regarde pas…c'est gênant…

Il ne pouvait pas mentir, les mouvements du colonel sur son membre lui procuraient un plaisir indescriptible. Les rougeurs sur ses joues et les petits bruits qui s'échappaient malgré lui de sa gorge pouvaient en témoigner. Roy rit doucement devant la timidité de son partenaire.

\- Mais j'ai envie de te voir totalement, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille avant d'y passer sa langue.

Edward maugréa quelques insultes dont il fit la sourde oreille et accéléra son va-et-vient, profitant des gémissements de plus en plus puissants. Il percevait le bassin de son blond se mouvoir pour accentuer ses caresses. D'un cri plus fort que les autres, Edward se libéra dans la main de son supérieur. Le souffle court, les membres tremblants, Roy ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie de goûter son corps plus en profondeur. Il brûla son corps de baiser pendant de longues minutes, le temps qu'Edward retrouve une respiration décente.

Une fois que c'était que le cas, le colonel humidifia ses doigts à l'aide de sa salive et les descendit calmement le long du corps du jeune jusqu'au point voulu. Il enfonça un premier doigt dans l'entre chaude de son partenaire, guettant sa réaction. C'était douloureux mais il avait déjà connu pire et il y a de forte chance qu'il connaisse pire. Edward acquiesça à la demande silencieuse de son supérieur. Il joignit un second doigt au premier et les bougea pour l'habituer à cette présence. Des soupirs de douleur sortaient des cordes vocales du blond, Roy s'efforça de le rassurer en baladant sa main libre le long de sa peau, en guise d'excuse.

\- Vas y…souffla-t-il au bout d'une minute de préparation.

L'expression gênée du Fullmetal excita au plus au point Roy, gardant un minimum de sérénité pour ne pas l'affoler. D'un geste professionnel, il retira son pantalon et son boxer avant de s'allonger sur le corps du plus jeune, l'embrassant passionnément tandis qu'il remontait son bassin pour pousser son membre à l'intérieur d'Edward. Contre ses lèvres, Roy étouffa un gémissement de douleur, jouant de sa langue avec la sienne, la goûtant une nouvelle fois dans une danse folle.

Arrivé à la garde, il s'arrêta un moment pour laisser son blond s'habituer un moment. Il s'attaqua à son cou, découvrant un point sensible chez son nouvel amour, il se devait de lui faire oublier ce petit moment désagréable. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir à l'intérieur de lui, il était si chaud et étroit, c'était différent de ce qu'il avait connu auprès de toutes ces femmes. C'était divin.

D'un coup d'œil significatif, Edward donna le feu vert au colonel, il s'accrocha désespérément à son cou, y enfouissant son visage alors que Roy débutait de simple mouvement en lui. Le frottement de son membre contre ses parois était désagréable mais pas insurmontable. Rien que de l'entendre pousser quelques soupirs de bien être suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Au bout de plusieurs allers-retours, Roy accéléra la cadence, soutirant au fur et à mesure des gémissements de plaisir à sa victime. Il passa ses bras en dessous de ce corps brûlant et agrippa les épaules du plus jeune pour pousser plus fort son désir dans celui de son partenaire.

Edward gémissait maintenant de bonheur, il ne prêtait même plus attention à l'atmosphère étouffait du bureau. Tout ce qui comptait dans l'instant présent, c'était le membre de Roy en lui et ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

La pression se faisait de plus en plus forte, les coups de hanche de Roy se firent plus puissants, à l'image de leurs cris. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de temps pour atteindre la jouissance de l'acte. Le beau brun se libéra par à coup dans l'antre d'Edward jouissant à son tour une nouvelle fois entre leurs deux corps.

Peu à peu, l'ambiance torride de la pièce se rafraichit, le bruit de la pluie revint aux oreilles des deux militaires. Nu l'un contre l'autre, ils reprenaient difficilement leur souffle après cette union pour le moins improvisée. Relevant son visage vers celui de son petit blond, Roy pouffa de rire devant le regard bien heureux de son subordonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il inquiet de sa réaction.

\- Rien, je me demandais juste lequel de nous deux avait profité de l'autre.

\- …Idiot…

Roy attrapa une dernière fois les lèvres d'Edward en guise d'excuse en se disant que pour une fois, être impuissant ne lui avait pas été si néfaste que ça.

* * *

Fin du One shot.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et aussi votre avis sur le Lemon car j'aimerai m'améliorer sur ce point. Bonne journée ! :3

LMG


End file.
